


It Meant Everything

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Drabble, FBI Agent Alec Lightwood, M/M, Scientist Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Shaking his head, Magnus studies him. “You’re the agent.”It’s a herculean effort, but Alec’s gaze doesn’t waver as he whispers, “Yes.”Or, aftermath of an FBI case turned love story.





	It Meant Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write 500 words max using the line, "It was you the whole time."

“It was you the whole time.”

Alec doesn’t look up, refuses to raise his head as he watches the EMT stitch up the bullet wound on his shoulder.

“Alexander.”

Something snaps and Alec finally meets Magnus’s eyes. “What,” he says flatly.

Magnus steps closer until he can reach out a hand and push Alec’s messy hair off his face. Alec smiles at the familiar gesture even as he mourns its inevitable loss. There’s no doubt that in a second, maybe two, Magnus will remember himself and drop his hand and this will be the last point of contact between them.

Alec steels himself but Magnus doesn’t stop his ministrations.

Shaking his head, Magnus studies him. “You’re the agent.”

It’s a herculean effort, but Alec’s gaze doesn’t waver as he whispers, “Yes.”

Magnus’s hand drops to his cheek, thumb sweeping gently. “It’s not coincidence that we happened to meet when the death threats started. This, us, everything, was just you doing your job.”

His throat feels raw, the words burning as Alec keeps his expression stoic. He’s dealt with drug cartels, terrorist cells, serial killers that would make anyone piss their pants without issue. But, hearing Magnus disregard everything as part of his goddamn job is almost enough to break him.

He knows his role in this, though. He can’t sabotage the case just because he was stupid enough fall for Magnus. 

He forces the words out. “Yeah,” he rasps. “You were the target and I needed to get close to protect you. It was my job and I never fail a mission.”

Magnus is silent for a long moment before he hums, obviously putting pieces together. Alec wishes to hell that he would stop. Everything is too fragile and Magnus, just by being himself, is chipping away at Alec’s mask.

“So, you didn’t mean it when you defended me? When you worked all night to clean my office that those bastards ruined? When you kissed me that night after the gala? Nothing meant anything?”

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice is desperate, a hairsbreadth from pleading.

“Answer me, Alexander.” 

Alec inhales shakily, closing his eyes. He reaches up, grasping onto Magnus’s wrist, nuzzling into the hand still cupping his cheek. “You know it meant everything.”

Magnus’s expression shifts infinitesimally, tension leaving him. “So, it was you the whole time.”

Alec’s voice is quiet as he finally accepts that this is happening, that this was always going to happen.

“It was me since the moment I ran into you at the park and spilled my coffee on your jacket.”

The EMT grumbles but they both ignore him as Magnus moves closer, leaning down and kissing Alec softly on the lips.

He pulls back suddenly. “Do you even need glasses?”

Alec smiles sheepishly. “Yeah.”

“Thank God,” Magnus says fervently. “You look good enough to eat when you wear those, darling. I don’t think I could take it if that wasn’t real.”

They both laugh and Alec hopes to Christ that this is his to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire :)


End file.
